


Чёрный-11 прикрывает

by AgniRo, fandom Galactic Empire 2018 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Черный-11 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202018
Summary: Он всегда сопровождает главкома. Пользуется особым доверием. Он – Чёрный-11, самый загадочный пилот "Чёрной эскадрильи".
Series: Черный-11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team_Galactic_Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/gifts).



Боковой удар вышиб управление из рук. Истребитель Вейдера швырнуло вверх и вбок, он едва успел увернуться от грузовика и обломков СИДов. Бешеное вращение закрутило, потащило прочь, и Вейдер с ужасом понял, что сзади, где была Звезда Смерти, разверзается ад.

Волна ментального жара догнала, скрутила болью. Сила разрывалась от крика миллионов гибнущих людей. А в эпицентре пекла корчился одарённый — сумасшедший фанатик, чей ментальный вопль раздирал мозг: дикое торжество, сменившееся отчаянием. Вейдер бросил управление, хватаясь за шлем, царапая маску. Какого хатта он чувствует его ужас ярче, чем мучения своих людей? Почему хочется рвануть на помощь, защитить?

— Я найду тебя, — как мантру, повторял Вейдер, силясь распознать, дотянуться и закрываясь одновременно. Кипящий ад приглушить невозможно, пока не утихнет — Сила бушевала, и Вейдер скрипел зубами: неведомый одарённый станет жестоким, как никто. Если выдержит. После купания в лаве или сгорают заживо, или выживают, меняясь безвозвратно. Ему ли не знать. Но почему, почему так больно от этого знания...

Ментальный шторм постепенно унялся. Хрипы одарённого смолкли, и как Вейдер ни прислушивался, не мог нащупать его. Но тот не умер, точно, и в душе разливалось странное облегчение.

Звон в голове рассеялся. Вейдер сглотнул пересохшим горлом, возвращаясь к реальности: истошное мигание приборов резануло по глазам. Он пробежал пальцами по панели, подключая резервное питание. Истребитель продолжал вращаться — потерял управление. Стабилизаторы сгорели. Подмога прибудет скоро, но без рулей в хаосе обломков опасно, нужно притереться к орбите Явина, с обратной стороны луны.

Вейдер, сжав зубы, попытался компенсировать вращение, потянулся Силой — и в глазах помутнело. С-ситх! Ещё чуть-чуть, и он потеряет сознание. В чём дело? Вместо привычного океана Силы вокруг — выжженная пустыня. Волны горячего песка засыпают глаза, и лава, кипящая лава подступает к ногам... Проклятье! Он с трудом выдрался из морока, сжал бесполезный штурвал. Посадить машину Силой не выйдет. Ладно, должен быть другой выход. Вейдер бегло осмотрел приборы, анализируя каждую мелочь.

Неожиданно взвыли передатчик и сканеры. На вольной частоте, которую использовали наёмники и прочий сброд, мигало подтверждение приёма сигнала бедствия, а сканеры показывали крестокрыл без опознавательных знаков.

Крестокрыл. Истребитель повстанцев.

Или нет? Эскадрильи Альянса носили отметки, которых не наблюдалось. К тому же неизвестный подтвердил приём сигнала бедствия, чего повстанец бы не сделал. Обманный манёвр?

Вейдер машинально потянулся к Силе, но отпрянул от шквала сухого жара. Да, ни хатта он сейчас не может. Император о таком не рассказывал. Не пожелал, или ученик снова отличился, вляпался в нечто странное? Вейдер кое-как активировал уцелевшие лазеры. Лишённый хода СИД превратился в отличную мишень, но не сдаваться же без боя. Проклятье, глупейшая выйдет смерть! Учитель обхохочется.

И всё же...

Вейдер прищурился: крестокрыл вёл себя странно. Ловко уворачиваясь от обломков, он заходил снизу, ближе и ближе. Орудия не наводил, на связь не выходил. Молча притирался к крутящемуся СИДу, улавливая скорость и траекторию, как будто собираясь... По фюзеляжу крестокрыла пробежала рябь силовых полей. СИД дёрнулся раз, другой — переменное поле притормаживало вращение. Вейдер наблюдал с уважением: неизвестный пилот работал ювелирно.

Через пару секунд истребитель завис неподвижно, а Вейдер, зачем-то кивнув, включил минимальную тягу. Пилот мгновенно подстроился под новую скорость. А потом аккуратно развернулся, увлекая СИД за собой, к Явину.

На связь он так и не вышел.

Опытные пилоты сажали истребитель на палубу без креплений. Но избежать повреждений в джунглях, на изуродованной машине, под силу было только Вейдеру. Крестокрыл опустился на поляну метрах в десяти. Лицо пилота скрывал шлем и блики на стекле, но в Силе ощущалось, что он впечатлился. Вейдер выбрался из кабины и замер, оглушённый писком и шорохом джунглей, и лишь секунду спустя осознал, что кругом царит тишина. Он слышал ментально. Сила снова с ним! Вейдер жадно потянулся к потокам энергии: луна отвела часть вихрей на себя, растворила, и враждебный ментальный жар отступил. Сила бурлила, но снова прохладная, живая.

Надо расспросить Императора. Вейдер передёрнулся: расспросить, да. Вначале пережить его гнев, наказание за гибель уникальной техники и двух миллионов солдат, в том числе высшего командования. Абсолютно справедливый гнев, надо отметить. А потом — что угодно. Когда придёт в себя. Если до него вообще снизойдут после такого провала.

Вейдер запретил себе думать об этом. Сейчас ничего не изменишь, а эмоции надо контролировать.

Купол кабины крестокрыла неслышно поднялся. На землю спрыгнул высокий мужчина в комбинезоне без знаков отличия. Мазнул левой ладонью по крылу, на секунду прижал её к сердцу — Вейдер удивлённо вскинул брови, радуясь, что под маской это незаметно. Молодёжь редко отдавала честь своей машине, славно послужившей в трудном бою. Сам Вейдер еле отучился от привычки, въевшейся в кровь со времён Войны Клонов, но каждый раз чувствовал себя предателем. Да, сейчас тоже.

Он подавил порыв коснуться исцарапанной, поблёкшей плоскости СИДа, сжал ладонь в кулак. Не к лицу ситху, второму главному кошмару в Галактике, подобные сантименты. Ненароком ещё за человека примут.

— Я не из болтливых, лорд Вейдер, — послышался низкий, удивительно чистый голос. Пилот стянул шлем: из-под рассыпавшихся тёмных волос блеснули серые, со стальным отливом глаза. — Сделайте это. Истребитель заслужил. — Он повернулся к остывающему, окутанному паром СИДу, и взгляд его смягчился.

Вейдер слишком оторопел, чтобы осадить наглеца. Удивление мелькнуло и исчезло — конечно, столь опытный пилот подметил его безотчётный жест. Зародившийся гнев утих. Вейдер молча положил руку на горячую плоскость, впитывая её жар сквозь перчатку, и мысленно попросил прощения за все те вылеты, когда он этого не делал.

Сила разлита кругом, пронизывает предметы, а те образуют свой неповторимый отпечаток. В некотором смысле техника не менее живая, чем горы, звезды, разумные существа и звери.

Легкий, как дуновение, отклик в Силе застал врасплох. Давно забытое ощущение заставило улыбнуться и мысленно фыркнуть. Всё-таки маска — полезная вещь, а то улыбающийся главком — это почти конец света.

— Представьтесь, пилот, — приказал Вейдер. Пора перейти к делу.

— Меня знают под кличкой Вампа, сэр. Остальное — в личном деле. За отсутствием командира, я ношу его с собой.

Вейдер молча раскрыл ладонь, и крошечный инфокристалл сорвался с цепочки на шее, выбрался из-под ткани и влетел в пальцы. Доля секунды — и он оказался подключен к ридеру в наручном комме. Ещё через семь, взломав сложный шифр, Вейдер знал о пилоте всё: тот немногим младшего его самого, одинок, прошёл Войну Клонов рядовым, ушёл в запас по ранению, теперь — вольный наёмник. Судя по тому, как летает, проблемы со здоровьем решены.

— Почему вы не примкнули к Альянсу?

— Я присягал один раз, этого вполне достаточно, — холодно ответил Вампа. Он держался уверенно, но не вызывающе. Вейдер внимательно посмотрел на него, сканируя Силой: не лжёт. Ничего не ожидает. Не планирует извлечь выгоду, не боится и не мечтает сбежать.

Вейдер достал инфокристалл, выложил в центр ладони и сомкнул кулак.

— Считайте это заключением контракта, — объявил коротко. Замолк, ожидая чего-то самоубийственного, но логичного, в духе: «А меня спросить не желаете?» Но Вампа молча щёлкнул каблуками, отдавая честь.

— Вольно, — сказал Вейдер. Странный пилот интересовал его всё больше. — Почему вы согласились? — спросил, готовый услышать «мне не оставили выбора».

— Служба Империи не противоречит присяге.

«Снова не лжёт. Он присягал Палпатину, как верховному канцлеру, как и я в своё время».

— Почему вы здесь оказались?

Вампа пожал плечами.

— Наблюдал. Хотел знать о ходе конфликта из первоисточника.

Вейдер помрачнел; горечь и гнев рванулись, наполняя Силу. Задрожали деревья, любопытные животные в ужасе бросились врассыпную. Вейдер с трудом вернул контроль и покосился на Вампу. Тот побледнел как полотно, но не двинулся с места, держась за фюзеляж крестокрыла.

Вейдер хмыкнул удовлетворённо. Обозрел картину разрушений, подгрёб Силой ветки к краю поляны: удачно хвороста нападало, как раз для костра. Только уложить его надо ровно, в квадрат, вот так.... Пусть станция и взорвалась, превратившись в море огня, но долга перед погибшими это не отменяет.

Что бы отдать огню в качестве подношения? Вейдер с сомнением оглядел покорёженный СИД. Подумал о своём костюме: ничего, что можно взять. Плохо. Для последнего долга годятся только личные, дорогие сердцу вещи. Раньше пилоты носили специальный кулон на этот случай. Скайуокер свой потерял в огне Мустафара, а нового не завёл: зря, он бы сейчас пригодился. Надо озаботиться на будущее. В броню его что ли, спрятать...

— Милорд.

Вампа стоял в двух шагах и протягивал на раскрытой ладони крошечный чёрно-серебристый кулон. Пучок полос разной длины, гипер-мотус, как его называли,— символ изменённого пространства. Смерть в гипере считалась самой жуткой, отсюда и выбор. Остальные солдаты предпочитали символ Великой Силы, что было логичнее.

Во рту мгновенно пересохло. Вейдер сглотнул, проклиная невозможность облизнуть губы. Отдать кому-то собственный гипер-мотус было знаком высшего доверия. Невозможно. Вейдер осознал, что схватил Вампу Силой, почти грубо вламываясь в разум, сканируя и не видя ничего, кроме решимости. Искренности. И разделённой печали.

Бывший рядовой Войны Клонов не осуждал и не презирал главнокомандующего, который допустил гибель стольких людей. Не жалел его.

Он понимал и скорбел вместе с ним.

Больше ничего.

Вейдер как можно тише перевёл дыхание. Забрал кулон, уместил в центре костра. Поджёг хворост мечом и отступил на шаг, плавно опускаясь на колено. Шорох за спиной сообщил, что Вампа последовал его примеру. Вейдер закрыл глаза под маской. Воздух дрожал от жара, сучья трещали, а он слышал ментальные крики гибнущих людей и дрожащий, нечеловеческий вой одарённого. Найти его, найти, и... проклятье. Вейдер терялся в ощущениях.

Ненависть не приходила, всё затопили боль и звериный инстинкт — отыскать, укрыть от мира, защитить. Великая Сила! Он стиснул кулаки, унимая круговерть странных желаний, уставился в языки пламени, мысленно провожая в Силу офицеров, солдат и пилотов. Да, он убивал сам и посылал других на смерть. Но всё относительно, как любит говорить Император. Плох тот командир, который пренебрегает своими подчинёнными.

Отблески огня плясали на зажмуренных веках, яркие даже сквозь фильтры маски. Вейдер видел, как Сила вокруг успокаивается, унимается шторм, воскресает прохладное равновесие...

Он очнулся, когда костёр уже прогорел. Темнело. Ветерок ворошил пепел на углях, кое-где вспыхивали алые искры. Вейдер легко поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся: Вампа сидел под фюзеляжем крестокрыла, прикрыв веки. Он постелил на землю одеяло из аварийного запаса, а шлем устроил на коленях. Сила говорила о глубокой медитации. Вейдер осторожно двинулся к нему, но под ногой хрустнула веточка. Вампа распахнул глаза. Бросился вбок, выхватывая бластер, но через секунду вложил его в кобуру и поднялся; серые глаза блеснули металлом в закатном свете. Вампа медленно поднёс ладонь к виску, отдавая честь.

Вейдер кивнул.

Они поняли друг друга без слов — главнокомандующий, вернувший последний долг своим солдатам, и пилот, который разделил его.

Наручный комм замигал вызовом. Вейдер не глядя набрал код, отправляя спасательной группе координаты. Вампа без слов полез в крестокрыл, на ходу натягивая шлем. Вейдер сверился с инфокристаллом и вбил в базу данных имперских пилотов личный код Вампы, окончательно подтверждая его статус. У новой «Чёрной эскадрильи» появился первый пилот.


	2. Chapter 2

Оглушительная трель комлинка ворвалась в сон. Вампа подскочил, на одних рефлексах запрыгивая сразу в лётные ботинки. Схватился за комбинезон и, дёрнув молнию, покосился на приказ: «Чёрный-11— красная готовность». Просто по привычке, а мог бы и не смотреть. И так ясно, кто вызывает и зачем, хотя зачем — это вопрос.

Вампа понёсся по пустынным коридорам разрушителя, благо бежать надо недалеко: каюты пилотов располагались вблизи ангаров. Истребитель Вейдера уже развернулся на исходную, остальные СИДы молчаливо блестели в техническом свете. Вампа упал в кресло, запуская предстартовую подготовку и застёгивая шлем — всё одновременно. Вейдер славился дурной привычкой взлетать, не дожидаясь ведомых, но в итоге «Чёрные» свели время на исходной до минимума, а в бой вступали на границе экранов разрушителя.

— Я — Чёрный-лидер, — раздалось в шлемофоне, — следуй за мной.

— Я — Чёрный-11, вас понял, — отозвался Вампа, выводя движки на форсаж. Шестое чувство не обмануло: Вейдер сорвался с места. Рухнул в чёрную пропасть, сразу закрутив бешеную спираль, и Вампа поймал траекторию только чудом. Внутренний зверь насторожился, понимая — у командира проблемы. Вампа изучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать цель вылета: снять стресс.

Прийти в ярость посреди ночи? Вполне нормально для Вейдера, учитывая, что он главком. К тому же вчера на Беспине случилось что-то серьёзное, и от волн гневной тьмы дрожали переборки. Вейдер редко отпускал свою силу на людях, только в крайнем случае. Ушлые пилоты «Чёрной эскадрильи» подослали к его адъютанту переговорщика с бутылкой кореллианского виски. Тот, как всегда, на провокацию не поддался, но оговорился, явно в рамках дозволенного: «Это личное». У милорда есть что-то личное!

Новость обсуждали при закрытых дверях, строго соблюдая секретность даже от техников. Постановили: милорда отвлечь, отработать пару новых манёвров и будто случайно вплести в пилотаж. Кого Вейдер первым позовёт — тот пусть и действует. Вампа тренировался до седьмого пота. Он почти не сомневался, что выбор падёт, как всегда, на него. И оказался прав.

Последствия гнева милорда непредсказуемы... Вампа на выдохе бросил машину вбок и вниз, датчик перегрузки истошно взвыл. Плоскость командирского СИДа черкнула почти по фюзеляжу, Вампа рванул штурвал, увернувшись и притираясь ближе одновременно. Удержаться рядом! Как приказано. С последствиями чего-то неприятного они разберутся здесь и сейчас. Вдвоём. Не зря именно Вампа носил позывной Чёрный-11: две единицы, небольшая шутка для своих. Пилот, который ближе к командиру, чем ведомые с кодами два и три.

Звёзды плясали, смазываясь в пятна, вонзались в глаза мимолётным уколом света. От перегрузок трещали кости. Вампа стискивал зубы, раз за разом кидаясь прочь от убийственных срезов, разворотов в лобовую и просто внезапных манёвров. Вейдер словно обезумел. Или устроил ситхов экзамен на профпригодность. Вампа уже начал сомневаться, что верно понял причину ночного сумасшествия. Может, и впрямь очередная проверка?

Ладно, убивать же его не собираются. Вампа усмехнулся и выполнил боевой разворот, ловя командирский СИД на обратной траектории. В шлемофоне вдруг раздалось приглушённое ругательство на хаттском, а потом отчётливое:

— Не уйдёшь, Люк... сын... достану отовсюду. Достану, не отпущу. Никогда. Сын!

Вампа похолодел. Машинально проверил частоту передатчика — не дай Сила, слова Вейдера услышал кто-то ещё. Нет, выделенный эфир для двоих, как и всегда. Облегчение мазнуло по краю сознания, чтобы тут же сгореть в обжигающем понимании: час пробил. Чёрный-11 не вернётся на базу. Вейдер не отпустит живым свидетеля своей слабости, пусть невольной.

Больше Вампа не успел ничего подумать. Лазерные трассы вспороли черноту, руки сами дёрнули штурвал на себя, уводя машину с линии огня. Чтобы тут же закрутить сплит, не надеясь, впрочем, что смена курса собьёт Вейдера с цели. Плевать! Бочка, ещё одна, петля, обратный выход... Мыслей не осталось, адреналин бушевал в крови. Вампа заблокировал орудия, чтобы ненароком на рефлексах не нажать на гашетку, и ударился в пляску смерти. Сдаться без боя? Это не про него. Пусть из оружия — только скорость и манёвр, он не даст расстрелять себя, как тупую банту в загоне. Он — Чёрный-11, лучший пилот в эскадрилье, и умрёт, не посрамив себя.

Вампа свечой устремился вниз, в очередной раз уходя из-под огня, пошёл на разворот. Красные вспышки полыхали на камерах, датчик перегрузок ревел. Вейдер вдруг скользнул вверх, на миг пропав из обзора, и у Вампы волосы под шлемом встали дыбом: он угадал манёвр. Верхний йо-йо, беспроигрышная атака на противника, который делает вираж.

«На этот раз — действительно конец, — смазанно подумал Вампа, когда Вейдер появился сверху, а вместо лазеров ожили две ионные пушки. — Не подбить, а разнести в пыль. Чтобы наверняка».

Что ж... Право сильного. Право командира. Вампа сжал штурвал, неизвестно зачем завершая манёвр, глядя прямо в зрачки двух орудий. Когда эфир неожиданно ожил, он не сразу сообразил, что слышит:

— Я — Чёрный-лидер. Выхожу из боя. — Истребитель Вейдера увеличил тягу, оказавшись впереди — идеальная мишень. — Следуем на базу. Приём.

— Я — Чёрный-11, вас понял, — отозвался Вампа севшим голосом. Его потряхивало от выброса адреналина, но рефлексы взяли своё. Он послушно пристроился за Вейдером, соблюдая дистанцию.

В эфире царило молчание, и такая же густая тишина окутывала разум. Вампа бездумно завёл машину в ангар, пристыковал к креплениям. Попутно отметил, что они по-прежнему здесь одни. Вейдер всё ещё может сделать с ним что угодно. Впрочем, он способен на это всегда, — Вампа не был склонен к иллюзиям и знал, на что идёт, соглашаясь на службу в эскадрилье. В любом случае оно того стоило.

Он спрыгнул на пол; металлическое эхо прокатилось по ангару. Истребитель остывал, с шипением сбрасывая конденсат из охладителей. Вампа ждал, не двигаясь с места.

Наконец, мерное дыхание респиратора прорезало тишину.

— Ты мог сломать вираж, Вампа, — сказал Вейдер. — Уйти вниз, частично отзеркалить.

— Только в первую секунду, сэр, — согласился тот. — Но я не успел.

«Потому что отвлёкся на мысли о вас. И о смерти, что в принципе одно и то же».

— Вечером отработаешь в паре. Со мной, — Вейдер поднял голову, изучая всё ещё заблокированные орудия СИДа своего ведомого. Голубоватый технический свет блеснул в визорах маски. — Твой позывной — две единицы. Ты не должен сдаваться.

Он развернулся, и плащ взметнулся за спиной.

— Так точно, сэр, — тихо ответил Вампа.

Теперь он знал, для кого Вейдер оставил код с одной единицей. Кусочки мозаики сложились окончательно: слух, что Звезду Смерти уничтожил гениальный пилот-повстанец, охота за ним, сегодняшняя ярость и надрывная клятва в эфире. Сын милорда наверняка не менее талантлив. И наверняка не менее упрям.

Пилоты с позывным «единица» не сдаются.

Вампа погладил горячий корпус своего истребителя и пошёл прочь. Может, в обычных эскадрильях в машинам и относятся, как к расходному материалу, но только не в «Чёрной эскадрилье». Достаточно взглянуть на СИДы — улучшенной комплектации, с персональной доработкой и массой полезных сюрпризов. Интересно, припас милорд такую же машинку для сына?

Вампа дождался, пока дверь каюты закроется за ним, и со вздохом облегчения стянул пропитанный потом комбинезон.

«Я ничего не слышал. Личное для милорда — запрет для меня. Принято к исполнению».

Постоять под ионным очистителем показалось высшим блаженством. Вампа погасил свет и растянулся на койке. До подъёма оставалось три часа — достаточно военному человеку, чтобы выспаться.

***

Удобно прикидываться слабаком. Один-единственный имперский СИД на орбите — разве это угроза? Вампа растянул губы в хищной улыбке, наблюдая на камерах, как внизу, на посадочной площадке, Вейдер покидает шаттл. Мощные сканеры транслировали картинку в мельчайших подробностях. Вампа видел даже страх на лицах встречающих.

Площадка опустела, четверо штурмовиков из 501-го встали у входа. Тишина и порядок, но... Вампа прищурился. Настроил резкость — едва заметное дрожание воздуха на краю площадки, возле ажурных арок. Там ведь нет входа? И экранов нет. По телу прошла волна предвкушения.

Он пробежал пальцами по панели, активируя сканеры по всех спектрах. С-ситх! Два боевых дроида под пятислойной маскировкой. Невидимые в известных излучениях, но недаром Вейдер установил «Чёрным» сканеры с анализатором. Наложение данных вычислило нестыковки, в итоге — в камерах видны расплывчатые контуры дроидов.

Они приближались с задней полусферы, и для штурмовиков оставались незаметны. Явно нацелились проникнуть в шаттл.

Вампа усмехнулся. Полезно быть... никем. Руки сжали штурвал: тяга — на максимум, щиты — тоже. Навигация — расчёт манёвра. СИД вонзился в атмосферу по безумной траектории, лазеры налились светом, готовые к залпу.

Чёрная маска скрывала довольный блеск серых глаз. Вампа скользил по неровной дуге, маневрируя так, чтобы сканеры дроидов не успели засечь его. Разворот, заход для атаки... Дроиды держались под крыльями шаттла, выстрелить и не задеть его — вкусная задачка! Пике, каскад бочек, две цели — в двух перекрестьях, пальцы ласкают гашетку... Выдох. Залп.

Фейерверк огня и металла взорвался на площадке, пара штурмовиков бросилась туда... С неба обрушился рёв двигателей СИДа, секундой позже залпа. Истребитель свечой унёсся вверх, в стратосферу, и Вампа оскалил зубы под маской, отправляя Вейдеру сообщение на личной частоте.

Кажется, он только что поломал кому-то игру. И, может, милорд наконец-то перестанет оставлять шаттл открытым на чужих планетах. Хотя вряд ли — ведь Чёрный-11 всегда на страже.


	3. Chapter 3

Вампа шёл к ангарам Звезды Смерти и удивлялся царящей пустоте. Ни штурмовиков, ни техников. Учитывая грядущую заварушку, здесь должно быть полно народу. Что с того, что планетоид не достроен? Лазер действует, генератор щита на Эндоре исправен, недавно на учениях проверяли.

Тем не менее вокруг ни души. Вампа видел на экранах, как отлетают челноки и грузовые дредноуты от станции, уходя к висящим на приличном расстоянии разрушителям. Выглядело так, как будто... Вампа поёжился. Ну да, словно планетоид собирались сдать. Или подставить под огонь. Дикость. Столько труда вложено, столько ресурсов. Абсурд. Но и «Чёрных» Вейдер отослал ещё вчера на флагман, оставил только Вампу — и вот, теперь вызывает.

Двери ангара разъехались в стороны. Фигура в плаще возвышалась между двумя СИДами, неподвижная, как глыба чёрного камня. Вампа остановился в паре шагов, щёлкнул каблуками, салютуя.

— Вольно, — не оборачиваясь, приказал Вейдер. — Подойди сюда.

Вампа встал по левую руку, посмотрел на экран. Небольшой шаттл приближался к планетоиду, явно нацелясь на верхние, командирские, палубы.

— Император вот-вот будет здесь, — обронил Вейдер, и Вампа вздрогнул. Что? Император — здесь? В эпицентре столкновения с Альянсом, на опустевшей станции?

— Возьми.

Вампа уставился на протянутую ладонь в перчатке. Два крошечных инфокристалла переливались радужными гранями, и один из них был... Вампа сглотнул, чувствуя, как леденеют пальцы. Да, это его собственный чип с личным делом.

— Я уволен, милорд?

Вейдер как будто вздрогнул. Нет, такого быть не могло, конечно, но...

— Ты свободен.

Вампа развернул плечи. «Сражайся. Чёрный-11 не должен сдаваться», — загорелось в мозгу. Что-то важное происходит, и от его решения зависит... всё.

— Я отказываюсь, милорд.

Бесстрастная чёрная маска медленно повернулась к нему.

— Это приказ, Вампа.

— Нет, милорд, — он сознательно использовал личное обращение, отбросив безликое «сэр». — Вы отдаёте мне кристалл, значит, не можете приказывать. Заберите его обратно и сделайте со мной, что угодно, — Вампа не отводил взгляда. В ровном голосе прорывалась сдержанная страсть. — Я присягал один раз, милорд. Командира тоже выбрал раз и навсегда. Другого не будет. Никогда.

Вейдер молчал так долго, что Вампа мысленно распрощался с жизнью. А услышав ответ, пожалел, что это не так:

— Копий твоего личного дела нет даже в СИБ. Я лично позаботился об этом. Если оно сгорит вместе со мной, ты останешься никем.

— Милорд, — беззвучно прошептал Вампа. Десяток догадок вспыхнул в мозгу, закрутился, складываясь в страшную картину.

— Да, я погибну сегодня. Вместе с Императором. Повстанцы уничтожат планетоид, а наш флот получит приказ не вмешиваться. — Вейдер отвернулся к экрану, провожая взглядом исчезающий в ангаре шаттл. — Я тоже присягал единожды, и выбора у меня нет. Зато есть последний приказ, если, конечно, ты решишь остаться.

— Я остаюсь, милорд, — Вампа поднял глаза. Их стальной блеск отразился в визорах маски Вейдера. Тот мгновение сверлил его взглядом, затем не спеша спрятал инфокристалл в пластины брони. А второй протянул Вампе:

— Здесь специальные коды. Ты взлетишь и скроешься в скоплении астероидов. Твоя задача — не вмешиваться! Избегать боя при любых условиях. Кроме одного: опасность моему шаттлу.

— Милорд?

Вейдер переплёл пальцы за спиной, уставился в черноту под ногами.

— Рано или поздно отсюда стартует шаттл с Люком на борту. И, возможно, с моим телом. Ты обязан обеспечить благополучную посадку на Эндор. Потом — уходи. Коды в чипе дают абсолютную свободу действий. Тебя пропустит любой патруль, как Империи, так и Альянса. Задача ясна?

— Так точно, милорд, — отсалютовал Вампа, сжимая кристалл. Ему было холодно. Очень холодно, до озноба, но он не подавал виду.

Вейдер вдруг явственно хмыкнул под маской:

— Ничего нового для тебя, верно? Сопровождение моего корабля, как и всегда.

В висках закололо. Последний разговор, когда можно всё...

— Милорд, зачем?

Как ни странно, Вейдер понял недосказанный вопрос. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — он всегда понимал даже то, что лучше бы вообще не озвучивать. Уши вдруг заложило. Ватная стена тишины рухнула, отрезая весь мир, и в пугающей глухоте прозвучало ровное:

— Я присягал не просто Императору, Чёрный-11. Я присягал на верность Учителю. Ты ведь знаешь слухи?

— Он становился безумным... — прошептал Вампа, осознавая. — Он понимал?

— Разумеется, — пожал плечами Вейдер. — Император — могущественный ситх. Рано или поздно Тьма поглотила бы его разум, он готовился к этому. Помнишь легенду о Правиле двух?

— Ученик убивает учителя. Разве это не сказки пьяных контрабандистов?

— Это правда. И мой долг. Ученик превосходит своего учителя, чтобы, когда придёт срок, уничтожить его и не дать миру погибнуть. Безумие ситха такой мощи — катастрофа для Галактики.

— Тогда вы не умрёте, милорд.

Вейдер издал короткий смешок. Для искажённого вокодером голоса это прозвучало жутковато.

— Я не превзошёл, Вампа. Учитель разочарован. Но долг есть долг, и мы разработали план, который позволит мне справиться. Сын поможет, — Вейдер умолк. Сжал кулаки так, что кожа заскрипела. — Видит Сила, я бы отдал всё, чтобы он не пострадал, но это неизбежно. Галактика должна быть спасена.

Кокон тишины лопнул с тонким звоном. Эхо и шорохи, обычно неслышные, на миг оглушили. Вампа заморгал, приходя в себя, а Вейдер уже шагал прочь.

— Чёрный-11 — приступить к заданию.

— Слушаюсь, милорд.

Ворота ангара сомкнулись с металлическим грохотом. Вампа впервые не торопился, запуская предстартовую подготовку. Он глядел в глубокую черноту на экране, и острые точки звёзд расплывались перед глазами.

***

Вампа следит, чтобы шаттл Вейдера с Люком Скайуокером благополучно вошёл в атмосферу Эндора. Привычное действие: сопровождать корабль милорда. Вот только тот не ходит по кабине, нервируя пилота пристальным взглядом, не сидит в кабине, изучая сотни отчётов на датападе. Он лежит внутри безжизненной грудой металла и мышц, на руках сына, который его не сберёг.

Холод сворачивается скользкой змеёй в груди. Вампа машинально отворачивает прочь от планеты, руки сами вводят курс. Всё перегорело в душе, остался лишь серый пепел. Вспомнился погребальный костёр на Явине, после гибели первой станции. Стиснутые кулаки Вейдера, прикосновение жёсткой перчатки к ладони — и то, как бережно, словно величайшую драгоценность, он взял гипер-мотус Вампы и опустил в костёр.

Кулона нет, но есть послушный истребитель. Машина, которую Вейдер подарил лично ему: лучшего прощального дара не придумать.

«— Твой позывной — Чёрный-11. Дал бы тебе первый номер, но оставлю его для... одного пилота, равного мне. Твои две единицы означают красную готовность. Постоянно. Ясно?

— Так точно, сэр».

Больше, чем ответственность. Доверие, какое редко бывает между командиром и подчинённым.

Вампа смаргивает сухую резь в глазах. Привычная ледяная решимость растекается по венам. Истребитель обходит по широкой дуге круговерть кораблей, маскируется в обломках станции, в помехах связи. Вампа — хищник. Если он не хочет быть обнаруженным, его не найдёт никто.

Кроме командира.

Но тот ушёл вслед за Императором, исполняя свой долг, следуя присяге — какой бы она ни была. Вампа не чувствует ни горечи, ни желания повернуть время вспять. Ничего, кроме выжженной пустоты в сердце — серого пепелища, из которого больше не возродится пламя. Нет смысла.

Присягают один раз. Поэтому чёрный СИД, облитый далёкими всполохами лазеров, летит точно по заданному курсу. В ядро звезды.

Вампа проверяет координаты недрогнувшей рукой — ошибка недопустима. Это последний долг перед командиром, и он выполнит его безупречно. Как и всегда. Легче было бы ввязаться в бой, погибнуть, как положено пилоту — в мгновенной вспышке взрыва.

Вампа усмехается под маской шлемофона и щурится на вырастающую впереди звезду. Гибель в бою делает честь солдату, когда тот знает, за что сражается. Но Империя пала, а умирать в интересах жадных моффов или в пылу бессмысленной мести — ниже его достоинства. Он исключительно рационален, а ещё — помнит долг.

Вампа ослабляет хватку на штурвале и прикрывает веки. Слепящий свет заливает камеры, глаза слезятся. Указатель перегрева обшивки неуклонно ползёт к отметке «авария».

Чистое беспощадное пламя так походит на характер Вейдера. Он остался бы доволен выбором своего ведомого: целая звезда, как погребальный костёр, и СИД, как нечто личное и драгоценное в дар. СИД и его пилот. Вампа слушает своё дыхание, отключив звуковые сигналы. Он постепенно погружается в транс, разум заволакивает белое марево...

Резкий окрик взрывается в мозгу, как выстрел:

— Черный-11, влево сто восемьдесят. По моей команде, и — раз!

Руки оживают сами: рывок, штурвал на себя, истребитель свечой уходит со смертельного курса. Мыслей нет, действуют рефлексы — повиновение низкому голосу, искажённому вокодером, въелось в нервные клетки.

— Щиты на максимум. Охлаждение включить, полный вперёд. Режим ожидания, Вампа.

Руки выполняют команды, замирают... Эхо последней фразы бьётся в мозгу, заполняет сердце, прохладный ветер сметает пепел прочь. Вампа наконец-то вздрагивает, распахнув глаза.

— Милорд? — собственный голос кажется чужим. Во рту пересохло от жара. В шлемофоне тишина, все частоты молчат. Вампа лихорадочно шарит взглядом по приборам, крутит рычаги, но эфир по-прежнему пуст.

Щиты выведены на максимум. Перегрев снизился до жёлтой отметки, тяга стоит на позиции «форсаж».

Безумие? О, нет.

— Великая Сила, — надтреснуто шепчет Вампа. Торопливо переключает схемы, тестируя состояние машины, запускает сканеры, анализируя обстановку у планеты, замирает над панелью навигации.

Просто застывает, приходя в себя и осмысливая. Голос Вейдера, как живой, звучит в сознании. Всё-таки не легенда. Сильнейшие одарённые не погибают — они уходят в Силу, чтобы однажды... вернуться?

Ноющая пустота в сердце заполняется острым, болезненно-радостным напряжением. «Режим ожидания, Вампа». Пепел, сухой безжизненный пепел смывает прохладным ливнем. Вампа не глядя вбивает координаты в компьютер, звёзды размываются в полосы, чтобы через пять ударов сердца снова растечься чернотой по экранам.

Вокруг расстилается чернота, Эндор висит крохотной точкой вдали. Вампа, едва сдерживаясь, проверяет отчёты систем: зелёные строки, редко — жёлтые. Вейдер обеспечил «Чёрную эскадрилью» очень живучими машинами.

«Режим ожидания, Вампа».

Он сжимает рули и бросается в пике, звезды пляшут на экранах. Бешеное вращение, вывод, горка, петля, и ещё одна, каскад... Ледяной контроль трещит по швам, радость, надежда, жар прошедшей мимо смерти — всё сбивается в безумный коктейль. Адреналин кипит в венах. Вампа крутит бешеные фигуры и ощущает, как... заново обретает себя. Он выводит машину из пике и зависает неподвижно. Шум крови в ушах стихает. Видел бы его милорд... самого надёжного, всегда невозмутимого пилота. «Снежного хищника». Ха. Взгляд неожиданно падает на наручный комм — в ридер всё ещё вставлен кристалл, который дал ему Вейдер. Что-то настораживает... Вампа приглядывается и резко выдыхает. Ёмкость памяти заполнена больше, чем нужно для кодов. Тогда было не до мелочей, но сейчас... Он активирует кристалл. Вводит личный код, тот самый, который Вейдер завёл для их совместных полётов.

Через секунду перед Вампой расцветают строки данных: координаты убежищ, имена, явки поставщиков и ремонтников, люди, которым требуются наёмники-пилоты — достаточно нейтральные и живущие далеко от центра Империи. Номера финансовых счетов на его имя.

Вейдер подарил ему не только свободу уйти. Он подарил ему будущее.

И надежду.

Вампа вводит в компьютер координаты ремонтной базы — нужно привести машину в порядок и спрятать её. Купить новый корабль. Без дела он не останется, а превращаться в пешку в грязных играх за власть — не для него. Вампа — человек военный. Он подчиняется приказам, и его личное дело Вейдер забрал с собой, куда бы то ни было.

«Милорд приказал жить. И ждать».

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — шепчет Вампа, когда звёзды размазываются в полосы в зрачках камер. Неуловимое дуновение, как одобрительный кивок, щекочет затылок. А может это только кажется.


End file.
